


a chaotic sharpie group chat

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [271]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Stomco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: In a world where everything you wrote on your skin appeared on your soulmate’s, having two was extra hard.





	a chaotic sharpie group chat

_ Get the ice cream on your way home! _

_ ;p _

**listen to star**

**i need my ice cream**

_ Yeah! What Tom said! _

Marco groaned as he sat in one of the middle rows of a college lecture, the professor currently explaining something important about a future test, but he couldn’t keep up, because all he felt was the tingling smell of sharpies in his nose, along with the feeling as the words magically appeared on his skin as not one, but two soulmates abused the fact that everything they wrote would appear on his skin as well. All three of them literally looked like a chaotic group chat most of the time.

So, he took up a sharpie of his own, and discreetly began to write on his own skin, knowing that it would appear on their skins as well.

** _Star, Tom, I’m at a lecture. And please, text. My arms are almost full and it’s not even noon._ **

_ What’s the fun in that? ^^ _

_ This way you can’t get caught for texting. _

** _Yeah, but I’m still missing the lesson. I promise I’ll get you two ice cream._ **

**neat**

Marco pulled his hoodie over his arm once again, and went back to listening to the actual lesson. Thankfully he hadn’t missed too much, and quickly wrote down everything. He could fill in the gaps later. But first he had to go to the grocery store and get the ice cream, or Tom and Star would never forgive him, and would probably abuse the soulmate drawing system even more than before. His skin was already 90 % sharpie as it was.

He truly loved them both, Star and Tom were his soulmates for a reason, but still, less sharpie would be nice, especially when most of the world had a moderate amount. Loving a princess from another dimension, and a demon prince was extra enough as it was.

The lecture proceeded for several more minutes, and even he realized he had forgotten one of the most important questions, especially since he was going to buy ice cream for two separate people with extremely different preferences.

** _What flavor did you want? Class ends in 10, and I’m only buying one._ **

**pistachio and peanuts all the way**

_ Gross! Strawberry and marshmallows is the winner. _

**no, that’s a weak answer**

_ It’s on Lucitor, it’s on. _

Well, now Marco’s skin would definitely turn into a war group chat. He could only hope they let away from their faces.

Man how he loved those two dorks.

And, he was gonna get vanilla as a compromise.


End file.
